


Nothing Right

by EscapedMinds



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Takes place after the infamous Hollyoaks Later scene with Brendan and Walker. (You know which one i'm talking about *wink*). It's a slight rewrite/alternate universe where Walker ends up falling for our mustached hero and tries to sabotage Brendan & Ste's relationship.





	Nothing Right

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this idea floating around since 2013, (old i know) and been meaning to throw it out into the universe and see what happens. But I could never figure out how to write it. And well i said screw it and decided to just strap down and write it out. This is my first real attempt to write any sort of smut, i am more of a dialogue obsessed writer so this was kind of tough. Anyway i don't own the rights to any of the characters. I might extend this to multiple chapters but right now, not so sure.

Walker is shivering in the bathroom. His mind is telling him he hates himself and every inch of the man sleeping in the next room. He tries to calm down and call someone, anyone, but he can’t seem to figure out who. His mind tells him no, but his heart and body can’t get enough. He was never the man to stop indulging nor not get what he wants. Which in this situation is what exactly? He let the man he’s been systematically planning to take down since his brother’s death, fuck him. Walker likes to think it was to go the last mile, and gain all of Brendan’s trust, but was it? Blush creeps up his face when he thinks back at the hot kiss in the club’s backroom, and the delicious sex he just had…”Delicious?” “Where the bloody hell did that come from?” “Why am I, oh god I’ve fallen for him!” Walker had no idea what to do with his newfound realization. As if his legs had a mind of his own, while deep in thought, his body found its way back to the sleeping man. 

Walker’s mind seems to be completely on autopilot because he can’t seem to remember how he got here. When did i make it back to Brendan? And what is in my mouth? Oh god when did I start sucking him off? Brendan began to stir and found Simon sucking him and licking up his length with a devilish smile. He wanted to shoo him off because he desperately needed sleep but waking up to that. Well if it wasn’t one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. Ever since he first met Simon he wanted that hot mouth around his cock. Secretly he wished Stephen would like to do this more.   
“I hear you thinking, how about stop it and focus on me. I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll forget him.” Before Brendan could react to what he said, walker straddles him and lined himself up on his cock. “God I’ve been waiting to do this since prison.” Wait have i? What am I saying? His mind is screaming at him to stop but he pushes down and sheathes the Irishman’s cock. His mind goes completely blank and he moans loud enough for the world to hear. 

Brendan begins to thrust into the delicious heat. And in time they make a beautiful rhythm. Moans escape both of their lips and Brendan can’t get enough, he wants to devour all of the sounds escaping those beautiful lips. He tries to flip him over to get a better angle but Simon holds his arms down. “No, please I want you like this.” He lets go of his arms and they fly straight to Simon’s hips, pulling them down in time to his thrusts. Then in no time at all, Simon cried out and released all over Brendan’s stomach. And Brendan comes soon after, tired and spent Simon crawled off to lie next to him. “I love you.” Brendan grunts and turns on his side to fall asleep. But Simon couldn’t simply turn off his mind like that. 

“I love you”….Why did I say it? I’m supposed to hate this man, he killed Cameron for crying out loud. And all that the great Brendan Brady can do is grunt? I should’ve known he only ever loved his sister and the little fairy Ste. But even then it took him quite a while to love him. I know, I’m going to make him love me. I’m going to make Brendan Brady fall head over heels in love with me and stab him in the heart. Cameron would want that, right?


End file.
